clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
---- Polls What is your favorite center? Ski Village Beach Town Plaza What was your favorite part of the Medieval Party? The Dragon/Switchbox 3000 in the Mine The "Seige Forts" (at the Snow Forts) The Stables at the Pet Shop The Medieval-Themed Pizza Parlor The Secret Treehouse Room The Anvil Maker 3000 in the Boiler Room The Cave (which had lots of Treasure) The "Knightclub" The Medieval-Themed Coffee Shop The "Black Tower" at the Mountain The "Wizard Tower" (at the Lighthouse and Beacon) The Princess Castle-Themed Ski Lodge & Attic The Arena (at the Ice Rink) Other What are you most looking forward to in June? The Summer Party The Player Card Update The New Way to Login and Select a Server The New "Penguin Mail" Feature What is your favorite multiplayer game? Find Four Mancala Treasure Hunt Sled Racing What is your favorite character? Rory Aunt Arctic Rockhopper Ninja Pengy Bambadee Keeper of the Boiler Room G ( Gary ) Yarr What has been your favorite play at the Stage so far? Space Adventure The Twelfth Fish Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Team Blue's Rally Debut Quest for the Golden Puffle The Penguins that Time Forgot Where you prefer to hang out with your friends in Club Penguin? The Pizza Parlor The Coffee Shop/Book Room The Stage The Cove The Beach The Ski Lodge/Lodge Attic The Dance Club/Dance Lounge The Snow Forts The Pool Other Are you a member of Club Penguin? Yes No What was your favorite event in March? The St. Patrick's Day Party The Easter Egg Hunt The April Fool's Day Party What is your favorite part of Club Penguin Parties? The Free Items The Music The Decorations Which room was decorated the best for the April Fool's Day Party? The Dojo/Iceberg The Forest/Cove The Dock The Plaza/Pet Shop/Pizza Parlor The Beach/Lighthouse/Beacon The Town/Coffee Shop/Book Room/Gift Shop The Dance Club/Dance Lounge/Thinicetrobarrier The Snow Forts The Ski Village/Sport Shop/Ski Lodge/Lodge Attic What is your favorite Library book? The Yearbook(2005-2006) The Yearbook(2006-2007) Truth or Dare Rockhopper and the Stowaway The Spice of Life Penguin Tales 2007 Penguin Tales 2008 Franky's First Show My Puffle Burnt Out Bulbs Rockhoppers Journal Rate Club Penguin Wiki from 1-5 (5 being higher than 1) 1 2 3 4 5 Ungradable! How many puffles do you have? 0-3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13+ When did you join Club Penguin? 2008 2007 2006 Beta Testing What is your favorite part of Club Penguin parties? The Decorations The Music The Free Item(s) What is your favorite game in Club Penguin? Jet Pack Adventure Puffle Round Up Catchin' Waves Cart Surfer Pizzatron 3000 Thin Ice Astro Barrier Bean Counters Sled Racing Mancala Ice Fishing Hydro Hopper Paint By Letters Aqua Grabber How do you prefer to look for a pin? Look for it myself Ask somebody Check this wiki wordpress blog What's your favorite penguin color? Red Blue Yellow Green Lime Green Dark Green Purple Pink Peach Brown Black Orange Dark Blue Do you think they should have Ninjas in club penguin? Yes, If it doesn't sack secret agents No,It's Secret agents turn. Yes Even if it means sacking secret agents No Ninja's shouldnt be in club penguin Do you think we can tip the iceburg? Done it Yes/Maybe Someday No Unsure Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help